


Mini-Me

by Littlething94



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mini crewmate wins, No Beta, Sort Of, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlething94/pseuds/Littlething94
Summary: She had been so excited to go with Daddy into space. One big trip, he'd said, and he'd have a safer job.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Mini-Me

She had seen _it_. She had seen _it_ and _it_ had killed her Daddy. Too many sharp teeth, twisting tentacles, and a mouth on its tummy. Pressed up against the cold wall, she rocked back and forth. Her daddy's body was just a few feet away, but all she could see was it. They'd been uploading files to HQ in advance of their arrival. _It_ had popped out of the air vent. The tongue had lashed out, impaling her father through his chest before he could say a word. 

The worst part was, _it_ had grinned at her with those too many teeth, with the mouth in the wrong spot. Then _it_ put a finger to where the mouth should have been, and left the way it came. 

Now she huddled, in the pretty uniform she had insisted her daddy pick for them, too scared to move or scream. _it_ had left, but she was convinced _it_ would come back if she made any noise at all. Oddly enough, the only thing she could think was, 'I had been so excited.' It was her first ever trip with daddy into space. Mostly she had an army of nannies to take care of her when he was called into space. But he had pushed for a transfer to the company's HQ. Safer, he had said. He wouldn't have to travel as much, he'd promised. Just one big trip and he'd be able to take care of her all the time. 

A scream woke her from her thoughts. The nice lady in the orange suit had found them. The others called a meeting, but didn’t have any clues. When they tried to move her, she fought them until Blue said to just leave her there. None of them noticed that she screamed only when _it_ came near. 

There was a lot of yelling in that meeting, and the two others that quickly followed. She only heard bits and pieces. Enough to know that bringing it to the HQ would be very very bad. It would just kill and kill and kill. 

She remembered her daddy showing her the ship. All the safety warnings he had to tell her. They had joked through it. He showed her what not to touch and explained what would happen if she did, but made it funny like a cartoon. It wasn't a cartoon anymore. 

When she heard the crew, down to just two people and _it_ , meet again, she slipped out of the admin area. She didn’t think about it, really. Just sort of knew what to do and did it. Twice she thought her daddy was behind her, but nothing was there. It was almost easy to close the lower engine door behind her, then the upper engine door. No one heard the doors close over the yelling. 

The reactor panel would have been out of her reach, if she was trying to actually use it. Instead she just reached up and started pushing buttons. She could have sworn her daddy whispered in her ear, "Just hit them all, something will give, just keep going." There was a flash of orange from next to her that she ignored. 

After a minute of hitting the keys, the lights turned red and the warning alarm began to blare. Satisfied, she went into Security and curled up on the chair. On the screens, the crew banged at the upper engine door, begging her to open it. To let them fix the ship. 

_It_ stood apart, looking up at the camera. There was no room in her to be afraid anymore. _It_ knew she was there. But she had done what the crew didn't- _it_ would never make it off the ship. Two seconds before the reactor gave, she looked behind her. Just for that last second she saw her daddy. Behind him were the other dead crewmates. Then it gave, and there was nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely satisfied with this one. Let me know what you think


End file.
